


昔时的发梢

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [15]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: · 千手扉间视角/千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑）/自来也&纲手（少年）·summary：千手扉间总是个看客，他看着自己的兄长的故事。也看着自己的子孙的故事。
Relationships: Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 1





	昔时的发梢

昔时的发梢

待战局终于暂时安定，千手扉间从繁乱的事务中抽身，抓住稍纵即逝的机会好好看看他凋敝的亲族，摸了摸死难了无数父辈的孙辈们的脸。  
前往云忍签约前的那个夜晚比他想得还要喧闹一些。纲手不知不觉已经到了快毕业的年纪，比从前的精力更旺盛，再不会闹着闹着就疲倦睡着。被柱间宠坏的这位孙女仍然任性，不过因为绳树的出生不知不觉也多了几分身为姐姐的责任感，在他的面前像个小大人似的，露着一双活跃的眼睛。  
新的家族成员的出生似乎顺利治好了亲族阵亡的哀痛。作为千手的子孙，他们总有办法振作起来，然后去烦恼更多旁的事情。对千手扉间来说，他烦恼的事情大部分都很重要。但对千手柱间来说，这个所占比例就要打个商量。而对现在的纲手而言，她的烦恼在大人看来是无关紧要的，却又是货真价实的。  
“那个家伙！班上的那个白毛！”她大声囔囔。似乎意识到“白毛”这个形容词对着自己的叔祖父喊非常不尊重，声音稍微低了一秒，却立刻弹回了高峰。“他说我平胸！他居然说我是平胸怪力丑八怪！”  
“他道歉了吗？”千手扉间问。  
“还没有。”千手的小公主气呼呼地叉着腰继续喊着，眼角甚至急出了泪，“他怎么能这么说！我才不是平胸怪力丑八怪！”  
“好了。你揍过他了。”千手扉间安抚道。他想起猿飞早些时候给他的汇报，那个白发的男孩好像真的被怪力锤断了肋骨。于是他又补充道。“你是火影家的孩子。对付自己人以后不可以出手这种重。”  
“可！是！他！说——”  
“我知道他说了什么。你已经跟我讲了好几遍了。”  
“可是他真的这么说了。”纲手看起来仍旧非常不甘心，抹了抹眼睛，用力地抽了一下鼻子。“二爷爷，我真的有那么……那么——难看吗？”  
纲手便这样垂下了头。在这样一个瞬间，千手扉间忽然觉得自己看到了柱间。在很多年前，没有留长发的兄长也曾委委屈屈垂着头蹲在角落反复问他，自己真的“发型有那么老土吗”。这个画面历久弥新，时间前行三四十年，他却发现这种时刻是最温情和最难得的。在历经往复的征战、分裂、背叛与诀别之后，竟然是童稚的那些日子最让他想念。  
你也到了这样一个年龄啊——千手扉间看着情绪化抹着眼泪的孙女想。他的记忆也跟着回到了炎热的夏季，回到了幼年清凉的河边，他把自身藏在阴翳里，偷听在阳光底下组手的少年们闲谈。那时的宇智波斑看上去远没之后那么讨厌。至少那时候，孩子们都还仍然只是孩子。在同辈面前展露着最真实的一面。  
“你连这点都很像他啊。”千手扉间摇摇头感叹。  
“像谁？”  
“还能像谁？”千手扉间反问道。他微微抬起下巴示意了后墙上的画像。纲手顺着他的动作望过去，表情几乎立刻变换。孩童的烦恼来得快去的也快，她的声音明显雀跃起来。  
“我和爷爷很像吗？”  
“在这种事上如出一辙。”千手扉间自语着。“你知道吧，柱间他小时候留的不是现在这样的发型。”  
纲手点了点头。家族画册她早就翻过了。  
“千手家很多男孩以前都是这个发型。本来也没什么的。但是，他那时候，和你一样，交到了新的朋友。”  
纲手撇了撇嘴，仿佛在说“他才不是我的朋友”。  
“儿童的拌嘴很多时候只是无心之失罢了。”千手扉间看着她的表情变化，又说。“那个叫自来也的小孩如果认真向你道歉的话，你不妨考虑接受。也许再长几岁他会意识到有的话不该说出口。我也会让猿飞好好教育他的。”  
“唔！”  
“在这个村子长大的少年们以后会成为非常优秀的忍者吧。他们可都是继承了火之意志的人。”  
“你爷爷这个时候也是个大笨蛋。”他又补充说。  
当然，柱间的话，无论什么时候可能都是个大笨蛋吧。千手扉间又想，说道：  
“和你今天发生的事有些相似。他交到的那个朋友说，他‘从头土到脚’。”千手扉间眯了眯眼睛，嘴角上弯，微微一笑。“虽然，某种意义上，那个人说的，好像确实是那么回事。兄长他一直不大会收拾自己，总是……过分的质朴。”  
“但这句话对兄长打击很大。”  
在吃饭时食不下咽，在组手时心不在焉，在睡觉时辗转反侧。如是几天，让千手扉间意识到了自己必须把兄长和来历不明的少年交朋友的事实毫无隐瞒地告诉父亲。因为，无论从哪种角度考虑，作为直觉敏锐的感知型忍者，他已经意识到了兄长的变化：千手柱间沉迷于此，更似乎正朝着超越友情的方向一路奔袭——这非常的不对劲，对一族而言，甚至可以造成灭顶的灾祸。  
“他开始研究怎么改变他的发型。”千手扉间摇了摇头，轻叹一声，继续说。  
起先是过来问自己，如何让自己的头发竖起来。然后忽然又消沉下去，嘟囔着“这样他会说我连发型都要抄他的”。比谁都起得要早，傻愣愣地看路过老老少少形形色色的发型——至于千手柱间是否从天性质朴的千手一族收获什么灵感，千手扉间无从确认。在少年的发型发生一丝细微变化之前，河畔的故事戛然而止。战事，如约而至。  
“我也不知道他最后怎么想的。总之，他大概把‘土气’归结于刘海吧。”千手扉间看着兄长的画像讲道。  
然而明明这一切和刘海没有多少关系。千手扉间早已明白兄长一生都未摆脱这种质朴的“土气”。恐怕也正是因为这等令人信任和安心的气质，才让他最终完成了建村的豪举。用树遁的忍者扎根于大地上，泥土使之枝繁叶茂……  
可作为树木，明明需要水土滋养，却比谁都更倾慕火焰……  
“所以，等他把前面的头发留长，终于摆脱了令他讨厌的、遮住了前额的平刘海，他有一段时间整个人都跟会发光一样的高兴着。”千手扉间淡漠地评价道。他知道自己兄长在高兴什么。下一次如果和宇智波交锋的话，宇智波斑一定会看到这样的变化，说不定会在交战中多夸两句——想也知道不可能，但做做梦总是好的。可惜的是，在下一次照面之后，他的兄长又缩回了角落里，和第一次被评价为“土气”同样，宛如一颗长在墩布上可怜巴巴的蘑菇。  
“结果，那位说他土气的友人，留起了覆盖住眼帘的长刘海。”千手扉间咳了一声，感叹道。  
就好像……要把被兄长拒绝了的刘海通通长到自己头上一样。而这个举动，更无疑将自身一半喜怒藏进了兄长看不到的地方。  
兄长到最后也再没有看透他。千手扉间继续回忆着。火焰吞噬着树木的生命，然而树木却依旧以最大的善意纵容着他……直到击穿树干的天火终于汇成火海——  
“后来怎么样了呢？”纲手追问道。  
“你也看到了。兄长他最终蓄起了长发。”千手扉间答。“也许是想不出还有什么其他发型可选吧。”  
“爷爷的长发漂亮的和女孩子一样。”纲手却突然接话道。“在女孩子们的说法里，留长发是向神灵许愿的证明，所以爷爷也许愿了吗？”  
千手扉间怔了一下。  
是的，也许纲手是对的。质朴天真如兄长，恐怕真的会相信这些传说故事中的许愿方法吧。  
兄长后来续起的长发，大概真的是和女子一样许过愿的吧——  
倒不如说，那两个人都……  
“他的那位朋友也留了长发。我不记得他们到底谁先这么做的了。我曾以为他们总有一人是抄另一人的。”千手扉间答。“不过，如果按你的说法，头发可以许愿的话，那么，兄长必然也是许下了愿心的，那个愿望——”  
“祈愿村子的和平和繁荣！将火的意志传承下去！”纲手握住项链，大声喊了起来。  
千手扉间沉默着，慢慢点了点头。他摸了摸纲手的头发。女孩的发尾还很短，或许很多年以后，她的头发也会变得很长。她会许一个怎样的愿望？恐怕真的到那个时候，女孩会终于意识到，愿望和理想确实可以宏大如是，但在树木的枝叶尚且稚嫩的时候，许一个卑小而真挚的期许和拥有庞盛坚定的信念并不矛盾。那个时候，在万物萧条的死寂战场之上，唯有一人能够点亮兄长的眼睛——  
如火一样，灼灼燎燃。  
“回去睡觉吧，纲手。”于是千手扉间最后说道，结束了这场伴随回忆的亲子对谈。他需要再整备一些东西。虽然是签署停战协定这种让人能够放松一些的场合，可他隐约仍然感觉到冥冥之中一些说不清道不明的东西。  
这种预感在宇智波斑袭来的前夜稍纵即逝，像是一场夹杂雷电的暴雨将至的征兆。  
纲手却还是站着不动，恋恋不舍的，好像还有话要说。所以他又点了点头，示意纲手勇敢地说出来。然后，这位犹挂泪痕的孙辈笑了起来，有些腼腆的嘟着嘴说。  
“也许自来也没有想象的那么坏。”纲手讲到，“如果他明天道歉了，我也跟他道歉。我要跟他讲，如果还有下次，我还一样揍他。但不会揍这么利害。我是火影家的人，我也要学爷爷爱着村子里的人。”她抹了抹眼睛，再笑了笑，期待地看着千手扉间说：“所以爷爷和他的那位朋友后来怎么样了呢？”  
千手扉间想起了那场倾盆大雨，想起在暴雨中坠落的雷电劈中了他心中的那颗巨木，天火燎原，万物烧尽。他想起沉闷如葬礼上泪珠似的雨点一刻不停，将一切过往爱恨裹挟进冰冷的水流中。  
千手扉间不由自主地打了个冷战。他忽然明白，也许命运已经对自己招起了手，也许自己也将作出不亚于兄长做出的、那般困难的抉择。  
“不提也罢。”千手扉间别开脸，无视孙女变得失落了的表情，强行将泛起沉渣的往事再度封印。他牵着纲手走出火影办公室，灭了灯，将门带上。  
木门转轴吱嘎一响，幽幽的，像是屋里有谁发出了叹息。

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> “待五月花开时/橘花、香气扑鼻/令我忆起/昔日旧人/袖端的香气”  
> 所以本来想名之《昔日的袖香》，但又好像和内容没多大联系。而且毕竟是扉回忆哥嫂，不用这么暧昧（。
> 
> 一边写一边给朋友概括我在写什么：  
> “整个剧情归纳下来就是看纲手和自来也追追打打回忆看亲哥和邪恶宇智波追追打打，然后第二天就去云忍送死了”  
> ——嫁给了木叶的男人、千手扉间的一生  
> （不是）


End file.
